mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Paulie
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Paulie was born on Winter of Day 25 in Portia. Growing up, he was always mocked for being skinny, causing him to build his body to become the strongest man in Portia. Eventually, he also founded Best Brother furniture store, claiming that it was the manly thing to do. Paulie also runs the furniture store in Portia, called Best Brother. Physical appearance Paulie has a bandaid on above his right eye, blue eyes , a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and a beard, his head is bald and his hair is a light brown color. He wears a t-shirt with a dark blue outline and light blue center and a red and blue shark logo, green cargo shorts and blue boots. He wears a bandage on his right arm. His shorts are held by a brown belt and his waist is wrapped with another belt. This belt is used to carry a pistol for self defense and his wood carving tools for furniture making as seen on his icon. Though no gun or tools are on his in game model. Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is Mars, his Friend and the owner of the shop next door. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Mars| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule His home is in the same building as his shop (behind the green door at the top of a small set of stairs, beside his shop window) and is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Paulie likes Hardwood, unlike most who dislike it *Paulie feels neutral about Wood and Caterpillar, unlike most who dislike them }} Desires The Simple Desk will appear in Paulie's house if he receives it when desired. |Buddy= |Good Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Spicy Food *Dislikes Salty Food and Tea |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Missions ; A Time for Manly Tea :Help the injured Paulie make 3 Tea Tables. ; Commission of Happiness :Help A&G Construction deliver some wallpaper samples to customers before 18:00. :This is Gust's romance mission. ; Furniture Maker :Paulie has commissioned you to make some Copper Blades, you'll need to assemble a Grinder in your homestead to make them. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. Gallery Paulie.jpg|Paulie standing at his shop, Best Brother ru:Пауль Category:Characters Category:Bachelors